


Zodiac Quotes

by LoyalTheorist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Nobody mentions Bill, Some Humor, quotes, shockingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalTheorist/pseuds/LoyalTheorist
Summary: Quotes from all ten members of the zodiac crew.That's all, I swear.





	Zodiac Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> Original quotes from the varied members of the Cipher wheel. 
> 
> I'm leaving it up to y'all to guess who said what in the comments. Then, and only then, will I tell you. 
> 
> -Theorist Out

"You can't expect the stars to move for you. You have to move the stars. Or, if that sounds too impossible for you, you can just work at the things you care for."

"Sometimes things happen. Sometimes people die. What you do is you say 'damnit' and you move on." 

"A knife through the heart means naught without emotion behind it."

"Life's a bitch. Belive me, I know. But just because life's a bitch doesn't mean you have to be." 

"I just brush the broken dreams out of my hair and keep walking through the memories."

"The five stages of grief are like this: one is sadness and pain and suffering, two is hating everyone around you and blaming them even though you think it's your fault, three is more sadness and pain and suffering, four is being beaten by someone threatening to destroy the universe, and five is getting over it in order to destroy that someone." 

"To cry over someone is the single greatest compliment there is. It's like saying 'Wow, what a great person, I'm so sad they're gone'. People who aren't actually dead and are just pretending will feel honored. Then, later, when they mention it to you, you can slap them and they'll be like 'yep, I'm the best' and that is why I don't cry for dead people. Just in case." 

"There are a lot of jerks in the world. People who think you're just a bucket full of wasted potential. Ignore them. Get that bird-watching degree." 

"What really sucks is that people have opinions on things. Like, say, I don't like dark blue, but there are people who do like dark blue. Then you just expand that concept to like, the government and things start going sour fast."

"Sometimes good people do bad things, and when that happens, some other people, who don't know the first people, see the good people do the bad things and think they're bad people. But they really aren't. They're just good people doing bad things."


End file.
